


Soft in Matters Of Family

by Purplesauris



Series: Beroya and Jetii [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Established Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, M/M, My own original characters, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Thanks But No Thanks, These are his children, based in the same AU as another fic, but i refuse to acknowledge them in fics, din is a force sensitive magnet, him? sensitive as a brick, the kids? his instantly, this is just a nice little fic, yes i know there are sonic showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: Din has been gone from Luke, and from his family for two months, three days, and six hours. He isn't counting, if anyone were to ask.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: Beroya and Jetii [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187339
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	Soft in Matters Of Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just posted on tumblr as a prompt fill for my friend Prowl, but this is the beginning of an AU and series, and should be here.

Din had been away from Luke’s temple, from his child and all the others, for two months, three days and six hours. Not that he was counting, because in the grand scheme of things those two months were nothing but a very short trip out for supplies. Supplies, and as always, a child or three that Din somehow seemed to find along the way. 

He didn’t know  _ how _ they kept finding him, or how he kept finding them, but the belly of the  _ Crest _ was filled with the quiet, soft laughter of children, and Din wondered how many foundlings he could adopt before someone from his clan finally found him and told him that enough was enough. He didn’t think they ever could. 

He’s currently got himself locked in the refresher, trying to enjoy the short shower and respite while he can. The water is lukewarm, not nearly hot enough for Din, but they’re on the return trip to Yavin and Din can stand lukewarm showers if it means they get home a bit quicker. The key word in this is that he’s  _ trying _ . Every so often he hears a bang or a swear, and Din always stops, listening to the way the children whisper and hurry to fix whatever it is they’ve done. He’s nearly done when there’s a series of knocks on the refresher door, some quiet, some louder than others, and he turns the water off with a grunt. 

“Did someone break something?” He calls, because it’s the first thing he can think of. Little Milla’s voice is the one that chimes in through the door, and Din wonders how they made her bring the bad news. 

“No, Mr. Din, there’s- A beeping? From the cockpit.” 

Din doesn’t even bother trying to dry off, instead grabbing for his clothes and shucking them on as fast as he can. His pants fight going over his legs, sticking around his thighs, and Din does a very embarrassing little hop to hoist them up the rest of the way. He shoves his shirt on, the material catching around his shoulders as he hits the release on the door and steps out, barefoot. 

Three children are waiting for him on the other side, a small blue twi’lek boy of no more than five, hiding behind an older twi’lek girl with dusky periwinkle skin, and a zabrak girl with orange skin standing a few feet away, arms crossed and expression stony. 

“Who was up there?” 

There’s a chorus of protests, and Din rolls his eyes. Of course none of them were up there messing with anything. Except- when Din listens for the beeping he realizes it isn’t the ship itself, but the holo port- Din is hurrying up the ladder and into the cockpit without another word, hair still dripping wet as he lunges to slap at the button for the holo. Din doesn't even bother to sit down, standing hunched over the holo as he stares, anxiety etched over his face. 

It takes a moment, but Luke’s face flickers into view, turned away from the holo as he gently scolds one of the other children for throwing something heavy. “Luke?”

Said Jedi jumps, as if not expecting to actually get through, and Din watches as Luke’s eyes widen before going impossibly soft, a small smile pulling at his lips. “Did I interrupt?”

“No, no. Is everything okay?” The unspoken  _ you don’t usually call _ is left unsaid, but Luke smiles, sheepish.

“Everything is fine, I just-” Din can see the color on Luke’s cheeks even through the holo, and he tilts his head, staring. Luke’s face only flushes further before he finally mutters. “I just missed you. Wondered when you’d be home?”

Din’s chest burns with affection, and he huffs out a laugh, shaking his head. “It’s only been two months.” He says, as if he wasn’t counting down the minutes until he was back among the purple maze of trees that surrounded their home. Luke pouts, not happy with the answer, and Din can’t wait to see him in person. “We’re on the way back now. Maybe another hour.” 

“We?” Luke perks up at that, latching on instantly, and Din grimaces. “Din, please tell me you didn’t-”

“They didn’t have anyone!” He protests, scowling when Luke laughs. “They’re sensitive, or whatever you call it.”

Luke looks stunned for a moment before he laughs in disbelief. “How do you keep  _ finding _ them?”

“I’m not.” Din’s protest is weaker this time- kids seemed to flock to him naturally, but it seemed like for every kid he saw, the ones that he had a good feeling about were always force sensitive. The ones who truly had no one or nothing but the clothes on their back. “I have to go pilot the ship.”

“Aww, don’t pout!” Din makes a face at the holo,  _ definitely _ not pouting, and Luke is laughing when Din turns the holo off, sighing. What a mess his life is- he’d only taken Luke’s offer to stay with him so he could still see Grogu, but… Here he is over a year later, three force sensitive kids making a mess of his ship and another dozen waiting back home with his Jedi partner. His  _ partner _ \- Din still can’t believe it sometimes, that he got as lucky as he did, that they met at all, in a galaxy where before Grogu Din would have avoided any mention of someone as powerful or well known as Luke. 

  
  


Din pops down briefly to have everyone tuck into the sleeping bay, sitting crunched on his little cot so they won’t be knocked around as he lands the ship less than an hour later, engines dropping to a dull whine as Din sets them down next to Luke’s battered x-wing, powering the ship down and going to get his armor on. The kids wait patiently as he adjusts his clothes from where they had stuck to him, and Pavru, to Din’s surprise, helps hoist his backplate into place while Din does the straps, quickly stepping back once Din is done. He nods his head in thanks to her and doesn’t say a word when her orange cheeks flush the color of rust. 

“There are going to be a lot of other kids here.” Din says, crouching down so everyone can see him. “They’re like you, but if you get overwhelmed, you can come back into the ship for a while. Okay?”

“Yes, Mr. Din.”

“Just Din.” He says, though he knows he won’t break Milla of the habit anytime soon. “You’ll also meet Luke- he’s like you, but much, much more powerful. He’s going to seem scary, like I did, but he’s here to help you guys, okay?”

He gets three nods, and Din chucks Milla and the boy under his chin, laughing softly when they smile. He doesn’t touch Pavru, knowing her boundaries, but when he stands to go down the ramp he finds a small orange hand clinging to his. Din holds his other hand out for Milla, and together the four of them walk down the ramp, toward Luke, who waits at the bottom of the ramp, face lit up with a grin and robes stark black against the purple backdrop. 

“That was less than an hour.” Luke points out, Din rolling his eyes at the tone. Luke’s attention doesn’t stay on him for long, not with the kids currently hiding half behind the silver bulk of him, and he watches, fond, as Luke crouches, making him smaller as he smiles. “Did you guys survive the ship ride with him alright? No getting tied up?”

“Tied up?” Milla’s voice shakes, but there’s a faint curiosity to her tone and Luke laughs. 

“Oh yes, he likes to tie kids up when they’re being naughty, so they can only wiggle like worms.” Luke waggles his fingers, raising a brow, and Milla giggles, glancing up toward Din in question. Din makes a face, tilting his head, and Milla laughs, breaking hesitantly away to head further down the ramp, toward where Luke waits, a hand held out patiently. Like Luke has done with all his kids, he waits for her move first, and only once she places her hand in his does he smile, thumb smoothing over the small back of her hand as he bows his head and says, “Hello, Milla. My name is Luke.” 

The boy is next, Din still hasn’t gotten his name, but when he follows his sister’s lead, placing his hand in Luke’s, Din listens eagerly as Luke murmurs, “Hi, Arlo.” 

They both say hello back, smiling shyly, and Luke glances over his shoulder as one of his oldest recruits, a girl of maybe 14 comes up, smiling and waving for them to follow her. They look back to Din for permission, eyes wide, and Din nods his head in encouragement. It’s all they need before they’re ushered inside, no doubt to be questioned and welcomed by all the other kids waiting eagerly for Din to come back. Luke stands up once the other two are gone, folding his hands in front of him, face fond. Pavru hasn’t unglued herself from Din’s side yet, staring at Luke with a scowl on her face as her grip tightens on Din’s hand. 

“I don’t like it.” She mutters, tugging on Din’s hand. “I don’t like his-” She gestures at him, as if she can’t explain, and Din hums. 

“I know what you mean. It took me a while to get used to it too.” Wide yellow eyes look up at him in surprise, but Din is being sincere, face open and soft. “You don’t have to take his hand, or give him your name to have a home here.”

“I don’t?” Din shakes his head, glancing over at where Luke has partially turned away to make it easier on the girl. 

“No. This is your home now, if you want it. If you don’t, I can take you to Nevarro. I have a friend there who can help you find somewhere better.” 

The girl shakes her head, white-blonde hair a messy halo around her head, falling between the spikes coming from her scalp. “You can’t leave me.”

“I won’t, then. Can we go see him? I missed him very much.” 

“You like him?” 

“I love him.” Din corrects gently, the other girl glancing between Din and Luke for a moment before she nods, keeping a tight hold on his hand as Din takes a few steps down the ramp, closer and closer until Luke turns, face gone soft and adoring as Din dips to bump their foreheads together. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Luke whispers back, smiling and keeping himself very, very still so as not to spook the girl at Din’s side. “It’s good to have you back.”

“Good to be back. You’re a sight for sore eyes.” It’s a bit sappy, a little much maybe, but Luke eats it up, cheeks pink as he laughs. Din’s eyes flick down toward Pavru, a smirk on his face, and when he gives Luke a kiss, one with far more grandeur than substance, she makes a face, sticking her tongue out and finally letting go of his hand to dart inside the temple, following the path the other kids took. Din relaxes once she’s inside, moving back to just resting their foreheads together. 

“She’s strong.” Luke murmurs, hand coming up to cup Din’s cheek, thumb sweeping affectionately over the soft curve of Din’s cheekbone. “Reminds me of you.” 

“Me?”

“Stubborn as a bantha.” Din snorts pulling back, but Luke laughs, going up on tiptoe to place a soft kiss to Din’s lips that stops him in his tracks. “It’s a complement.”

“They stink.”

“Mm, you don’t. Promise.” Din rolls his eyes, forgetting Luke can see his face, but Luke only laughs and kisses him again, murmuring against his lips. “Welcome home, love.” 


End file.
